ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy
The channel has its own wiki, so go and help out over there! ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy is an Australian YouTube channel, owned by ABC L.J.: The Lissajous Curve Thingy Company, Inc. On 21 September 2018, fittingly on its 2nd birthday celebration, the channel (and other L.J. channels) got terminated due to third-party copyright but it quickly returned after a day of absence. Marcus Commarmond (MCTV) May–September 2015 The channel originally was traced back to May 2015 when ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy was launched as Marcus Commarmond. The abbreviation was MC or MCTV. The channel would later shut down on 5 September, only being around on YouTube for at least 5 months. ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy 2016–2018 After a 13 month hiatus on YouTube, ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy launched on 21 September 2016 right after ZombiethekidRUS which launched 18 days prior. The first logo came into use on the same day, featuring the 1974 ABC symbol, which sits on top of the upper text. The upper text says "ABC" while being placed in the centre and at the top of the lower text. The lower text says "The Lissajous Curve Thingy" while being placed at the bottom of the top text in the centre. The font for this logo was Arial and it did not appear on its social media profiles. As of 9 October 2016, the middle text that says "ABC" has been removed with a "Worm From Heaven" ident, which can be used only as an alternate logo on many idents until the text changed to capitals in July 2017. Although it is no longer in use as of 20 February 2018, this logo continued to be used in the ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Productions logo until a revamp in July. This logo is still used as a branding watermark without "ABC". 2018–2019 On 16 November 2017, ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy announced that he would be getting its new logo for the very first time in a year. The new logo includes new text with Antonio replacing Arial while being revealed on 15 December, and it took effect on 20 February 2018. The new logo also saw the launch of L.J. Sport, an all-sports channel. It is similar to ABC L.J.: The Lissajous Curve Thingy Company, Inc.'s logo and its icon which was used between July 2017 and 22 April 2018. The "ABC" text does not appear in his Home Entertainment and Home Video divisions (except for its DVD division) as it was removed to make more room for 2 more texts and it just looks like the 2016 logo from its production company, prior to being replaced in July. Due to its logo change in 2019, this logo continued to be used on other ABCTLCT properties, including its film production company. The slogan used with this logo was "Look for me anytime on social media", which was also used on Christmas Day 2017 with the previous logo but it was later changed to "Yes, It's Back." after termination. 2019–present ABC L.J. immediately announced that his YouTube channel would introduce a new logo along with a new slogan, "The one to watch", which was borrowed from the Seven Network's original slogan from 2000 to 2003. This is the first time that the channel will have its horizontal variation. This new typeface was named as Pier Sans. The new logo and ident was first previewed on 8 August 2019, and began use on 17 September in honour of the channel's 3rd anniversary. This logo will also be rolled out on other ABCTLCT properties during 2020. External links * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Category:ABC L.J.: The Lissajous Curve Thingy Company, Inc. Category:ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Category:2016 Category:Channels launched in 2016 Category:Youtube Category:Australia Category:ABC (Australia) Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Australian web channels Category:Bunnings Sausages Category:L.J./ZombiethekidRUS